Thx
by Yhiunta
Summary: Schwer zu sagen....aus Rikis Sicht über Iason. an Katze?? Ach was weiß ich....~.^


Autor: Yoshi E-Mail: Yoshiki_chan@web.de Serie: Ai no Kusabi Titel: "Thx" (= Thanks) Rating: R Disclaimer: Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir und ich bekomm' auch nix für dieses Geschreibsel Comment: Ähm ja, vielleicht gefällts ja wem?  
  
Sanft und quälend langsam bahnt sich seine Hand ihren weg tiefer. Sehr wohl zärtlich, dennoch bestimmt sind seine Küsse. Küsse auf meine Lippen, Küsse überall an meinem Körper. Heiß und feucht. Fordernd. Jeder Muskel in meinem Körüer ist angespannt. Ich zeige Gegenwehr durch Blicke, kleine Gesten. So unbedeutend, als dass er sie wirklich wahr nehmen würde. Ein Schauer zieht durch meine Glieder, Pochen in meinen Lenden. Fester wird sein Griff und lauter mein Stöhnen. Nicht genießend. Nein, gequält. So sollen sie klingen. So will er sie hören. Seine Lippen finden Beschäftigung an meiner rechten Brustwarze. Necken sie. Seine heiße Zunge umspielt sie. Ich lasse mich zurückfallen. Sinke in die Kissen. Signalisiere Aufgabe. Du glaubst er hätte mich ein weiteres mal gebrochen, nicht wahr? Besiegt und für sich gewonnen? In seinen Augen sehe ich, wie sehr er es genießt. Immer und immer wieder. Diese klienen Siege. Doch der Kampf, den er gewonnen hat ist um einiges bedeutender. Seine Hand fordert immer mehr von mir. Fest umschließt sie meinen Penis. Beinahe grob massiert er mich. Ich drehe den Kopf fort als er versucht, mich zu küssen. Das ist es, was ihm gefällt. Er muss und will mich erobern. Immer wieder. Und immer wieder muss ich mich verweigern. Geringfügig. Eine wahl wurde mir nie gelassen. Ich bin an ihn gebunden. Gezwungen. Und dies ist das Symbol dafür. Dafür, dass ich sien bin. Der Ring, der meine Männlichkeit umklammert hält, wie eine kalte Klaue. An diesen geschweißt, die unsichtbare Kette, die er unerschütterlich in Händen hält. 'Ja, meine Kette ist nicht so lang' Sklaven. Missbracuht in ihrer Jugend. Kaum zu alt, dennoch zu jung für das Kommnede, schickt man sie in harte Arbeit, Verbannung, Tod. Ich gelte schon längst als einer von ihnen. Von den 'Verbrauchten'. Doch er hält mich bei sich. Lässt mich nicht gehen. Umschließt die Kette umso fester. Energischer. Hält sie kürzer. Und imer wieder stellt er sich dem Kampf. Wie viele hätten bereits anch ein paar Tagen die Geduld verloren? Es sind nun Jahre! Ich wehre mich weiter. tag für tag. Nacht für Nacht. Und er wird sich mir stellen. Er wird mich besiegen, erobern und seine Lust an mir befriedigen. Ich schreie auf, als er meine Hüften hebt und sein Glied in mich hinendrängt. Hab ich ihn je umarmt? Je seine Küsse erwiedert? Ihn je berührt? Nein. Und wie stets liege ich da und lasse alles über mich ergehen. Er erreicht noch vor ir den Höhepunkt. Oft hat er es mehr als einmal in einer Nacht mit mir getan. Und oft hat er nur zugesehen. Wie auch jetzt. "Los! Tu es. Zeig es mir, Riki" Meinen Namen gflüstert. Nur ein Hauch von seiner Ton... Ich weigere mich wieder. 'Werte, wie Stolz und Scham sind unbedeutend und unnütz für ein 'Pet'!' Oh ja, wie Recht er hatte. "Komm schon, Riki." Immer wieder sendet es wohlige, kribbelnde Schauer durch meinen Körper, wenn er meinen Namen spricht. Er ergreift meine Hand, führt sie hinunter. Geleitet mich und bricht dann wieder den Kontakt. Zieht seine Hand zurück. Doch seine Augen halten fest an mir. Schauen noch einmal hinauf...Gott, dieser Blick. Und wieder gebe ich mich geschlagen. Wende den Blick ab. Wirke gebrochen. Er grinst. Dieses widerwertige, überlegene Grinsen. Doch dann wandelt es sich in sanftes Lächeln. Ich fasse emin Glied weit unten an der Wurzel. Spüre den metallenen Ring. Festsitzend. So fest, dass er drückt. Unangenehm. Doch ich habe mich daran gewöhnt. Ich ertaste ihn noch etwas mit meinem Daumen, während Zeige und Mittelfinger bereits meinen Penis streciheln und die anderen Beiden ein wenig die Hoden massieren. Ich habe nie an mir heruntergesehen. Brachte es nicht fertig. Bringe es nochimmer nicht über mich. Iason bäugt sich zu mir. Hält mein Gesicht zu sich gewandt. Mit festem Griff, dcoch er tut mir nicht weh. Seine Lippen legen scih wieder über meine. Dann bäugt er sich noch tiefer. Küsst einen meiner harten Nippel. Sein Blick dabei nach unten gewandt. Mein Glied fixierend. Und meine Hand, die es nun in schnellen Bewegungen massiert. Ich erhöhe den Druck. Heute brauche ich es so. Iason richtet sich wieder auf und nimt ein wenig Abstand. er schiebt meine Schenkel weiter auseinander. Noch fester und imer fester umschließe ich meinen Schaft mit der rechten Hand. Mit der Linken stütze ich mich nach hinten ab. Es beginnt zu schmerzen. Ich will es. Und er merkt es. Er reißt mich an sich und verschließt mir abermals den Mund, aus dem noch gedrücktes stöhnen entweicht. stöhnen gegen seine Lippen. Er beugt sich wieder über meine Brust und besßt leicht zu. Süßer Schmerz. "Ah...." Nciht mehr lange. Nein. Meine Hüften scheinen sich selbstständig zu machen. er beugt sich tiefer , schiebt meine Hand fort. "Mh...Iason...bi..bitte!" Qual. Unglaubliche qual. So kurz vor dem Höhepunkt. Was habe ich da eben getan? Ich habe ihn gebeten, etwas zu unternehem. Mehr als nur geschlagen gegeben habe ich mich... Der Beginn eines Geständnisses. Seine Finger berühren vorsichtig meine Eichel, die schon feucht geworden ist So unglaublich sanft, sein leichter Atem..."Ah...." Und dann legt sie sich über mich, umschließt mich. Diese nasse Hitze. Seine Zunge drängt fest dagegen. Unermesslich ist dieses Gefühl. Ich sehe Sterne. Lasse mich zurückfallen, auf das Bett und ejakuliere in seinen Mund. Völlig erschöpft...außer atem. Absolut fertig und fest rechnend mit weiteren Berührungen. Er legt sich auf mich. Sein Körper ist nicht wirklich schwer. Sein Haar kitzelt meine Brust. Seine Haut ist angenehm kühl, dennoch eben so nass verschwitzt, wie meine. Seine Lippen kehren auf meine zurück, öffnen sich und geben das Sperma frei, welches sie soeben noch von mir empfange haben. Wieso ist es so schwer? Warum spiele ich? "Würdest du mich noch bei dir haben wollen, wenn ich keien Herausforderung für dich wäre?" Erschrecken. Ich habe nicht beabsichtigt, es laut auszusprechen. Iasons Blick, getränkt von Verwirrung. "Welche Herausvorderung, Riki? Dich zu zähmen habeich schon lange aufgegeben? Wieso auch. du bist mein. Egal was du sagst, fühlst oder denkst. Und du wirst immer wieder aufegeben. Mein sein." "ja" Ich belasse es dabei. Es sollte so sein. Es wird immer so sein. Doch eines Sage ich dir. Dir allein, denn ich denke, du kennst ihn. weitaus beser als jeder von uns. Besser gar als Jupiter. Und du weißt, ob er es irgendwann erfahren, oder ahnen darf. Du machst sowas doch regelrecht gern, nicht wahr? Andeutungen. Du sagst nichts. Verrätst nichts und niemanden, denn du gibst Informationen nie wörtlich Preis. Dennoch begehst du täglich dieses Vergehen. Verrat. Verrat an dir selbst und deinen Gefühlen. Ja, ich denke mit Iason kann man über soetwas nicht sprechen. Nicht nur über soetwas nicht... Ich finde gar keinen kommunikativen Kontakt zu ihm. Den hast jedoch du. Und du sollst es wissen. An seiner statt, vielleicht auch aus egoismus meinerseits. Und wenn du einst glaubst, er solle es wissen, so tue due s für mich und gestehe ihm, was ich mich nicht wage, zu gestehen: Es ist keine Kette mehr von Nöten, die mich in Form eines Ringes hält. Denn die Kette, die er um mich legte ist weitaus stärker und führt...direkt in mein Herz. stolz und Scham sind nicht von nöten für ein Pet? Vielleicht. Sind sie vonnöten für den der liebt? Ich danke dir. Danke, dass du stets ein offenes Ohr für mich und für ihn hast. Danke, dass du so sehr auf ihn acht gibst. Danke, dass du mich in seinem Auftrag erbarmungslos zurückholtest, wann immer ich an Flucht dachte. Danke, dass du mir die Augen öffnetest, über meien Position im Vergleich zu so vielen Danke, dass du mir seine Gefühle offenbahrtest, wenn auch indirekt. Danke, für deine Selbstaufgabe, denn du hättest ihn tausendmal mehr verdient. Danke, Katze! 


End file.
